Morduj, morduj, gwiazdko ma
by Marley Potter
Summary: Fandom: Dowolny Pairing: tak lub nie (zależy od autora) Zadaniem jest napisanie ficka, w którym czarny charakter śpiewa kołysankę. Ilość słów: do 1k Termin: do 15 stycznia (21:00) Do 3 głosów lub 30 stycznia. Więc sami rozumiecie, że musiałam wziąć Hannibala...


Wchodząc do domu, Will naprawdę miał dość wszystkiego. Czy ci wszyscy seryjni mordercy musieli polować na ofiary w nocy? Nie mogli w dzień, tak jakby to była ich praca?

Westchnął i przetarł oczy. Był zmęczony i wiedział, że to naprawdę głupie żądania, przecież on z Hannibalem też woleli zabijać pod osłoną nocy, ale… Odkąd mieli Rossie jeszcze bardziej irytowały go telefony Jacka. Jakby nie mógł poczekać do rana…

Zrzucił buty, zdjął kurtkę i zostawił rzeczy w przedpokoju, wspinając się na palcach po schodach. Gdy znalazł się na górze, zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pokoju i zaczął nasłuchiwać.

— Papo, zaśpiewaj mi kołysankę — powiedziała Rossie.

— Czytałem ci już trzy bajki. W tym dwa razy o Jasiu i Małgosi. I to za każdym razem z innym zakończeniem niż to robi tata — westchnął Hannibal.

— W wersji taty, ona ich nie zjadła — zgodziła się dziewczynka.

— To dlatego, że on nie zna się na bajkach — powiedział jego partner, a Will musiał powstrzymać prychnięcie.

— Jeśli nie kołysanka, to może opowiesz mi o Kopciuszku? — zapytała ich córka.

— Tam nie ma nic o krwi — zauważył Lecter, a Will miał ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoniach.

— A odcięta pięta? — nie zgodziła się Rossie.

— To już lepsza będzie ta kołysanka. Ale nic więcej. Po niej masz iść grzecznie spać — powiedział Hannibal tym swoim szczególnym głosem, który Graham zaklasyfikował jako „ _Głos numer pięć: nie próbuj ze mną zadzierać, bo i tak nic ci to nie da_ ", zarezerwowany tylko dla rodziny. Dla obcych jego odpowiednikiem był chłodny ton, zimne spojrzenie i ewentualnie nóż lub inne ciekawe i niezbyt bezpieczne narzędzia.

Po chwili Will usłyszał cichy głos partnera:

— _Alarm włącza się,_

 _Policja już jedzie._

 _Tatuś papie daje znać,_

 _Że najwyższa pora wiać._

 _Więc dźgaj, kochanie._

 _Jeśli oczko chcesz dziś zjeść – dostaniesz._

 _Czego pragniesz, daj mi znać_

 _Ja Ci wszystko mogę dać_

 _Więc dlaczego nie chcesz dźgać?_

 _Ach dźgaj, bo nocą_

 _Gdy mordercy wszędzie się panoszą_

 _Wszyscy ludzie, nawet źli,_

 _Nie potrafią sprostać ci,_

 _I dlatego dźgnij ich, dźgnij_

Will patrzył z niedowierzaniem na drzwi, które zasłaniały mu scenkę rozgrywającą się w pokoju. Stał osłupiały nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć.

— _Aaa, aaa_

 _Były sobie trupy dwa._

 _Aaa, trupy dwa_

 _Pociachane, pociachane obydwa._

 _Ach dźgaj, bo właśnie_

 _Nóż już ostrzę i za chwilę ciachnę,_

 _A gdy rano przyjdzie świt_

 _Papie bardzo będzie wstyd,_

 _Że on zabił, a nie Ty._

Otrząsnął się i postanowił, że jedyne wyjście stanowiło przerwanie tego teraz. On nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, czego ich córka jeszcze słuchała, gdy zostawiał ją samą z drugim ojcem.

— Hannibal! — zawołał, wchodząc do pokoju. — Co to ma być? Czy ja cię przypadkiem nie prosiłem, żebyś ją uśpił?

Lecter otaksował go spojrzeniem od góry do dołu.

— Nie jest ładnie podsłuchiwać — powiedział, brzmiąc na zdegustowanego. — I usypiam ją. Od dobrych dwóch godzin.

— Dlaczego nie zaśpiewałeś jej zwykłej kołysanki! Zwykłej, najzwyklejszej kołysanki? — spytał Graham.

— To była kołysanka — zaprotestował Hannibal.

— Wcale nie. To piosenka o mordowaniu. — Will zmarszczył brwi, po czym zwrócił się do córki:

— Czy czujesz się w najmniejszym stopniu śpiąca, księżniczko? — spytał.

Dziewczynka zagryzła wargę i spojrzała przepraszająco na jednego i drugiego ojca. Nie powinna kłamać tacie, obaj ojcowie tego nie lubili, ale nie chciała, żeby papa miał kłopoty...

— Czujesz? — spytał raz jeszcze.

— Nie. — Pokręciła głową dziewczynka.

— No widzisz — powiedział Will, tym razem do Hannibala.

— W porządku — mruknął tamten. — Spróbuję drugi raz.

Graham patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale skinął głową. Usiadł na łóżku i otulił Rossie kołdrą, która trochę się zsunęła.

Lecter odchrząknął i zaczął:

— _Morduj, morduj, gwiazdko ma..._

— Hannibal! — krzyknął Graham. — To nie kołysanka!

— To jest kołysanka! Przerobiona, ale kołysanka! — zaprotestował Hannibal.

— To mordercza piosenka, a nie kołysanka. — Will powstrzymywał się od warknięcia.

— Ale mnie się podoba — bąknęła dziewczynka.

Lecter spojrzał na niego z błyskiem triumfu w oczach.

— Problemem jest to, księżniczko — zaczął Graham, odgarniając córce włosy z twarzy. — Że powinnaś być śpiąca, a na taką nie wyglądasz.

Młoda natychmiast zamknęła oczy i udała, że śpi.

— To raczej nie zadziała, gwiazdeczko — mruknął Hannibal. — Choć powinnaś dostać piątkę za starania.

Rossie uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do papy.

— Wiem! — zawołała nagle. — A może tata zaśpiewa kołysankę, żeby papa wiedział, jak to się powinno robić?

Jej ojcowie wymienili spojrzenia, po czym Hannibal uśmiechnął się do Willa wyzywająco.

— Dobrze — mruknął Graham i odchrząknął, po czym zaczął śpiewać: — _Już księżyc zgasł, zapadła noc._

 _Sen zmorzył mą laleczkę._

 _Więc oczka zmruż, i zaśnij już,_

 _Opowiem Ci bajeczkę._

 _Więc oczka zmruż, i zaśnij już,_

 _Opowiem Ci bajeczkę._

 _Był sobie król, był sobie paź,_

 _i była też królewna._

 _Żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz,_

 _Rzecz najzupełniej pewna._

 _żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz,_

 _Rzecz najzupełniej pewna…_

Gdy skończył ostatnią zwrotkę, wyszli cicho z pokoju ich, śpiącej już, córki.

— I co? — mruknął triumfalnie Will, gdy znajdowali się już w ich sypialni.

— Oszukiwałeś — stwierdził Hannibal.

— Wcale nie. To była zwykła, najzwyklejsza kołysanka. — Graham uśmiechnął się lekko. — Po prostu nie umiesz przegrywać, panie Lecter.

Jego partner odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie i Willowi przypomniały się dni przed jego „przemianą".

— Umiem — powiedział, otrząsając się z wspomnień. — A ty zaśpiewałeś piosenkę o królewnie, paziu i królu, których pożarto, Will. Pożarto — warknął. — To ja naszemu dziecku nie mogę śpiewać o mordowaniu, ale ty o tym, że kogoś zjedzono to już możesz?

Graham spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— To był cukier, piernik i marcepan — zauważył. — A nie ludzie. I zjadł ich pies.

Lecter prychnął.

— To, że autor dodał ostatnią zwrotkę, by dzieciom nie było przykro, jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. To była piosenka o pożarciu. Oszustwo, panie Graham. Oszustwo! — powiedział raz jeszcze i odszedł obrażony do łazienki.


End file.
